


Wolfman

by UnderscoreJay



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Break Up, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, Plot Twists, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreJay/pseuds/UnderscoreJay
Summary: Say what you have to say, try not to cryOr in other words, Ryan explains why he left[Songfic based on Wolfman by The Front Bottoms]





	Wolfman

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt me to write whoops. Trigger warning for suicide but nothing is too graphic.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated but not forced.
> 
> XO

Brendon looked up at Ryan and furrowed his brows. “How long have you been in here?”

 

Ryan, not being able to make eye contact with the boy below him, kept his eyes fixated on his scuffed black converse dangling from Brendon's top bunk bed. “Probably longer than you'd like,” he said in a low tone. “I uh, came to talk. Mind if I sit next to you?”

 

Brendon stiffly moved over a bit, signifying a cautious ‘yes’. In response, Ryan hopped down onto the bunk below. He still kept a slight distance from the boy next to him, being mindful of how many negative emotions Brendon probably had for him. “I'm- I'm sorry.”

 

Brendon looked straight into Ryan's eyes. “Sorry about what?”

 

Ryan let out a sigh. “Everything. For leaving you, not telling you anything, making you blame yourself, everything.”

 

“I don't know what you want me to say to that,” Brendon replied coldly.

 

“You don't have to say anything. I just- I need you to hear that, okay?” 

 

Brendon buried his face in his hands and let out a shallow breath. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Yeah! Yeah, of course, that's why I'm here. To like, clear up anything.” Ryan's voice was shaky and a bit frantic, knowing exactly what Brendon was going to ask and knowing that he wasn't entirely prepared to answer it. 

 

“Why'd you do it?”

 

Ryan knew those four words would come out of his ex boyfriend's mouth since before he even showed up. He knew damn well that he'd have to ask that, but even with that knowledge, he still didn't know if he could bring himself to answer. Ryan laid down on the bed, looking up at the top bunk.

 

“Well uh, I was slipping for a while and I didn't wanna talk to you about it because I didn't think my problems were important enough and things were getting bad at home and everything was so overwhelming for so long and I didn't wanna bring any of that on you, or really anyone, and I was so tired of living so that's why? I realize now that I'm probably hurting you more by leaving but it's too late for taking it back now I guess.” Ryan was crying be the end, something he rarely did. He could never be emotionally vulnerable in front of other people, but it was all out the window now. 

 

“Th-thank you for letting me know. I'm sorry I didn't notice or do anything in time,” Brendon managed to say through choked sobs as he looked down at Ryan's blood-soaked sleeves. 

 

“I know, it's okay. I'm sorry I did it in the first place.” Ryan smiled softly, a sadness appearing in his eyes. “Thanks for the talk, I kind of have to go now.” 

 

Brendon looked up at Ryan with his bloodshot eyes. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

And in the blink of an eye, Ryan was gone. 


End file.
